Android 18 (Universe 14)
:For information regarding Android #18 as she appears in Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Overview Android #18 is the sister of Android #17 in Universe 14. Universe 14's Android #18 did not get killed by Trunks, as Trunks was killed by Cell in Universe 17. #18 continued to dominate the Earth with brother until they were offered a chance to compete in the Multiverse Tournament. 'Appearance' Android #18, like her brother, has shoulder length hair, but hers is blonde. She also has blue eyes, and loop earrings on both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, she wears a blue jean jacket and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. 'Personality' Initially cool and confident, #18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when U18 counterpart is asked if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull". Shortly before this conversation at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute.". Android #18 still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her twin brother. This is in stark contrast to her counterpart from U12, where she is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. 'Power and Abilities' Power Android #18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent even for any of the surviving Saiyans. A skill which she shares with other android models is the ability to go undetected by ki signatures, as her power is substantiated by mechanics. Just like her brother, her cybernetic implants do not affect her ability to gain new skills and power levels through training. However, during her fist round battle, Yamcha informed #18 that her "infinite power" had regressed over time, making her weaker than she initially was. Android #18 is stronger than an untrained Super Saiyan but weaker than a mastered one, Android #18 slightly above Android #17's power, but she's substantially weaker than Android #16, Imperfect Cell post human absorption or any Super Saiyan transformation beyond the first. Special Abilities *'Accel Dance' – A team attack used with Android 17, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like ki blasts. *'Android Barrier' – An energy shield often used by Androids. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by Androids. *'Energy Mine' – A concentrated energy sphere that explodes after some time. *'Finger Beam' – A small energy beam shot from the finger. Used to kill humans around the world. *'Flight' – A flying technique that uses no ki, used by all Androids. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' – A strong, yellow energy wave. Also used to kill Future Tien and Future Yajirobe. *'Infinity Bullet' – A rapid-shot version of the Power Blitz. *'Non-stop Violence' – A team attack used with Future Android 17 where they stand back-to-back and fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *'Power Blitz' – A pink energy wave commonly used by Android 18 in her fights with the Z Fighters, and to destroy buildings and humans. *'Sadistic 18' – Rush attack used by Android #18. Biography 'One Way (Universe 14)' Android #18 is an android created by Dr. Gero in order to kill Goku. Android #18's personalities depend on the timeline (or universe in Dragon Ball Multiverse). In Universe 18, her interests do not deviate from this expectation, Android #18's curiosity to activate #16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, lead #17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero himself. She later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. She also unofficially joins the Z Fighters''. In Universe 12 (also known as Future Trunks' timeline), Android #18 was a ruthless killer who ravaged the earth and, along with her brother, killed all of the Z-Fighters other than Trunks. This incarnation of Android #18 was killed when Trunks came back from the past after gaining an immense amount of power from the Room of Spirit and Time. Universe 14's Android #18, however, did not get killed by Trunks, as Trunks was killed by Cell in Universe 17. #18 continued to dominate the Earth with brother until they were offered a chance to compete in the Multiverse Tournament. 'Dragon Ball Multiverse' '''The Tournament' *'First Round:' In her first round she faced off against Yamcha from Universe 9. Even though she was seemingly no match for him, Yamcha eventually gave up the fight, making her the technical winner of the match. **From Page 269 to 271 and From Page 280 to Page 283. *'Second Round:' Her next opponent will be Arale from Universe 2. Trivia *Universe 14's Android #18 has the same personality than her counterpart from Universe 12. She is seemingly more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing more but destroying and killing. *During her fist round battle, Yamcha was revealed to be the Android #17 of his own universe and also informed #18 that her "infinite power" had regressed over time, making her weaker. *Her power level is slightly above Android #17's. Gallery Cyborg18 color.png -18.png 0269.png 0281.png Goku vs 17.png Category:Female Category:Universe 14 Category:Participant Category:Androids Category:Human Category:First Round Winner